


A Day Out

by Sam_sung



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_sung/pseuds/Sam_sung
Summary: Emily meets James at a coffee shop downtown.





	1. The First 'Date'

One warm autumn morning in a coffee shop there was a girl sitting in a window reading her book and drinking her tea when a boy comes along and asks,  
"May I sit?" He asked politely, gesturing at the spot in the window across from her.  
"Go ahead." She said with a smile. As he sits down and starts to read they both notice they are reading the same book  
"Hey, we have the same book." he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, we do. Are you enjoying it?" She replied with a smile  
"Oh, yeah, it's my second time reading it's a really good book. You?" He said as he dog eared the page he was on.  
"I really like the book too it's my third time reading it." She said. "This was the book that really got me into reading fantasy." She said as she gently placed her book mark on the page she was on.  
"This book was recommended to me by my friend who works at the library." He said as the barista came over with his drink. "He said I might enjoy it because I have always really liked fantasy."  
"My names Emily by the way."  
"James." he said reaching his hand out.  
"So, uh. What library does your friend work at."  
"The big one like three blocks from here."  
"Oh really, well if you want I was going to head over there later if you want to go with me." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks.  
"I would love to." He smiled back. " I have to return a book anyway."  
After talking for a little while talking and getting to know each other they walk to the library they both recommend a book to one another then head up to the counter to check out there books.  
"John? So you're the friend." Emily says when she sees James and John wave to each other.  
"You know him?" James asked  
"His sister was my roommate in college so we became friends through her. He's my best friend."  
"Is it a bad time to ask who I'm checking out first?"  
Once they both check out there books they head back to the cafe where Emily parked her car.  
"It was nice meeting you James."  
"You too. Ya know, if you ever want to do this again sometime just call me."  
"Are you asking me on a second date?" She said in a sly voice.  
"Are you saying this was a date?" He asked in a similar tone  
"Yes I am." She said quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek and driving off before he could say anything back.


	2. A Date and a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date? Let's see where it leads.

Two day later on a cold Saturday afternoon Emily is doing the dishes when she gets a call  
"Hello?" She says as she presses the speaker phone button with her elbow.  
"Hey it's James, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything if you would like to go to an art show with me tomorrow night."  
"What time, and do I have to wear something fancy." She asked as she dried off her hands and puts up the dishes. "Cuz I really don't like dresses."  
"Seven to nine, but we don't have to stay the whole time." He said with a chuckle. "And no, you don't have to wear anything fancy but you can if you want."  
"Okay so how about you pick me up at 7:30 and we come back to my place and watch a movie after, Deal?"  
"Deal." He said laughter filling the air. "I'll be there at 7:30 on the dot."

The next day James is getting dressed as when his cat jumps on the bed.  
"Hey Bucky, I'm going to be home late." He says as he pets him, Bucky gives an unamused meow. "She's really cool I think you might like her." He says as Bucky gives him a weird look.  
"I'm talking to the cat again." He says to himself as he looks in the mirror.

After getting dressed Emily walks into the kitchen fills up the food and water bowls for her dog.  
"Steve!" She calls, there is a second of silence before she hears the taps as she sees a big yellow ball of fluff come running into the kitchen. "Hey boy. I got a date but I will be back later." He barks excitedly.  
She throws him a treat he catches it in his mouth as she walks into the living to grab her bag and her phone.

She hears a knock on her door and looks down at her phone it reads 7:28.  
When as she opens the door she sees a big dorky smile. "Your early, it's only 7:28." She says with a chuckle as she let's him in.  
All of a sudden she hears a gasps and turns around to see James on the floor giving Steve cuddles. "Your not going to steal my dog now are you?" She says looking at the two of them being dorks.  
"I just might." He laughs out. "What's his-" he pauses picking him up. "Okay, what's his name?"  
"His name is Steve, I have yet to find the right cat to be Bucky tho." She says as James has the biggest grin on his face.  
"Well isn't that ironic." He said trying to brush off the dog hair. "Cause I have a cat." He says as Emily gets the lint roller from the kitchen drawer to get the hair off of him.  
"I swear if his name is Bucky I will propose right now." She said as he nods. She jokingly gets down on one knee and holds out the lint roller. They both start laughing as he helps her up.

They drive to a smallish museum where they are having an art show with a lot of very well dressed people. "I'm glad I wore something kinda fancy." She chuckled to him quietly.  
They walk around looking at all the art and before they realize it, it is 8:30. "Hey, you want to head out maybe stop and get some Chinese food."  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She says as they head back to the car and drive to get some food before heading home.

Once they get home they argue over whether to watch a movie or binge watch a show, they ultimately decide to watch 'Once Upon a Time' because they both really want to watch it but haven't yet for some reason. They watch about 4 episodes in before they fall asleep on the couch.

The next morning they wake up to Steve jumping on them and licking their faces. "Hey boy." Emily says in a groggy voice. "We fell asleep on ya didn't we." She says looking over to see James, eyes half closed before she pushes him off the couch.  
"Aah! Now what was that for." He laughs as he gets up off the floor.  
"Its morning, come on help me make breakfast." She said standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Let's make waffles." Steve let out an excited bark at that.  
"Okay fine but there better be blueberries." He huffed  
"I dont have blueberries but i do have chocolate chips." She chuckled throwing him a bag full of semi-sweet chocolate chips.  
"Same difference." He shrugged.  
They made their waffles and one for Steve, without chocolate chips though, and cleaned up after they ate. It was getting late so James and Emily said their goodbyes before James left.  
"Steve stays here." She chuckled at his attempt to take her dog.  
"Fine." He huffed in feigned disappointment with a smile on his face. "See you later" he said as he left.  
Steve gave a happy bark. "Yeah, I like him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things are spelled right I'm not really good with that sorta thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book I hope you enjoy it . I dont know how many chapters there will be yet.


End file.
